


creature of the light

by Dysi (deviijho)



Category: Admeliora, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Sexual Tension, Sort Of, Suggestive Themes, Suicide, Vampire Turning, Vampires, im sorry but i've said it and now it's off my chest, ridiculous sexual tension, the blood drinking scene is legit just an allegory for pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviijho/pseuds/Dysi
Summary: “You are mine and only mine. Is this a term that you accept?”“I am yours. In body, in soul”--he inhaled deeply--“and in spirit.”
Relationships: Jacopo de Luca/Sieglinde Jilargo
Kudos: 2





	creature of the light

“So,” he heard Her call. “You answered My clarion bell after all.”

Jacopo’s eyes were heavy as he opened them, his pupils darting around and his mind racing to figure out just where he was.

“Good,” Sieglinde whispered, taking both of Her hands and placing them on either side of his head. “Very good.” Her voice reverberated around the admittedly small shrine, the noise causing stones and other debris to vibrate. His blue eyes traveled the lengths of Her body, and he idly pawed at the chain before his face. Jacopo’s fingers passed through the shadowy links, the umbral mist darting to avoid collision with his mortal hands. He tilted his head upwards to meet Her gaze, their eyes locking together.

“Attempt not to disturb Mine bindings; what serves now as a limitation will never again be able to restrain Me...not once _your_ mission is complete.”

“I understand, my Lady.” Her mouth poked upwards into a slight smile, sharpened red nails brushing the hair from his face. Jacopo gazed up like a puppy, his eyebrows upturned and furrowed. His Goddess’ hair idly drifted to frame Her face, Her soft blue eyes seeming more welcoming than ever before. They drew him in, enthralled him.

“Jacopo de Luca...you have been judged and found wanting. Long have I waited for a man of your caliber, a man willing to carry on what I began. Wish you to join with me? To surpass the mortal man?”

“Absolutely,” Jacopo sighed, eyes becoming lidded with desire. A firm hand placed on the back of his head, Sieglinde stepped back and sat in the ruins of a once-grand throne. On contact, She and the royal seat glowed a gentle blue, matching Her eyes--eyes alight with desire. Jacopo was pulled along by Her hand, stumbling to his knees before Her blasphemous glory. 

“Heritor of Opulence, would you surrender away all you hold dear?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“Wish you to abandon the constraints of mortal man, Jacopo de Luca? Do you desire to surpass humanity itself, to bring about a return to the light of the past?”

“Y-yes,” he mumbled, propping himself up on his elbows. “Yes, my Lady.”

“You are mine _and only mine_. Is this a term that you accept?”

“I am yours. In body, in soul”--he inhaled deeply--“and in spirit.”

Seemingly satisfied with his response, Sieglinde grinned down, lips parting as She began to cackle. Her mouth curled even more into an uncanny grin, lips parting to reveal rows of sharp fangs. Darkness ensorcelled Her sclera, leaving naught in its wake but the cyan of Her iris. A cold wind blustered between the two of them, tousling Jacopo’s hair and disturbing Sieglinde’s négligée. While the bard’s locks came to a messy rest, Sieglinde’s clothes came to rest as they began--immaculately lain. 

She raised Her right arm, curling it towards Her before extending it with a loud snap. The impact of Her index finger sent a shockwave across the shrine, disturbing the rubble around the two. Rocks collided and bricks chipped each other, but the two figures were unaffected. In Sieglinde’s left hand was a long arrowlike dagger, and in one swift motion, She cut Her right arm from palm to elbow. Porcelain skin gave way to veins of bright gold, beads dripping down Her arm.

“Drink,” She ordered, offering Her right arm to him. He obeyed at once, standing to his feet and staggering towards Her. He held on to Her wrist and elbow, turning Her palm to the sky and slowly beginning to lap up Her ichor. When the golden liquid touched his tongue, Jacopo’s blue eyes wrenched shut; the aureate blood carried with it a suffocatingly sweet taste. The bard tried to withdraw on instinct, coughing and sputtering. A firm hand pushed his mouth back onto Sieglinde’s ichorous wounds. 

“What is so intensely saccharine now will ruin all other blood for you. It would be wise to adjust to the taste now, My dear, for you will crave it forever.” 

He simply nodded, eyes trailing up Her body and meeting Her scrutinous gaze. Her eyes were narrowed, pupils tracing his form--but always returning to stare into his soul. The glint of Her eyes sent chills down his spine, but as frightening as Her gaze was, he couldn’t break their junction. She held him to Her arm, held him in eye contact. There was no way for him to escape…

**...Not that he’d want to.**

As the treacly blood poured down his throat, Jacopo slowly adjusted to the taste. What was unbearably sweet before became...pleasantly tolerable, bordering on rapturous. He softly closed his eyes and became hungrier for the ichor, taking it less in sips and more in hearty gulps. The blood was warm; it felt _good_. 

When Sieglinde pried him off of Her arm, the chilliness of the surrounding air jolted his eyes open. He subconsciously licked his lips, desperate to get as much of Her blood as possible.

“Easy, now,” his Goddess laughed. “Were I to let you continue until you were sated, we would be here until the end of time.” 

“I understand, my Lady.” His words came out in languid sighs, eyes lidded in pure ecstasy.

“I have done My part. All that remains is for you to do yours…”

“At once.” 

Sieglinde extended Her hand to him, passing the dagger into his grip. Taking it in his left hand and brushing his hair out of the way, Jacopo slit his throat without hestiation. Red blood began to spill from the wound, slowly changing to a golden orange as he fell backwards. As he hit the stone ground, the blade left his grip and clattered to the floor, forgotten in the heat of the moment. Jacopo’s chest heaved as he tried to focus on his Goddess’ face. Sieglinde stood up and towered over him, Her approving gaze sending another jolt through his spine. He weakly smiled and attempted to say something, but his wounds only allowed for low gurgles. Before long, Jacopo’s eyes drifted shut, and his head leaned back.

_“Now return to me, My dear.”_

On command, his eyes opened. The wound across his throat mended itself together in crooked stitches, but as they settled, the skin returned. Jacopo stumbled to his feet, good as new (if not a little better). His hands shook and his knees threatened to buckle, but Jacopo de Luca was... _alive_ once more. He flashed his Goddess a toothy grin, his new fangs glinting in Her light. She flashed Her own grin back, teeth as flat as his had once been.

“Creature of the Light, blood of My blood. A pact has been forged, a boon granted. What would, in any other case, destroy a vampire will only make your heart burn brighter. You are an extension of Me, and thus gifted power immeasurable. Jacopo de Luca, for as long as you uphold our pact, you are gifted potential far greater than any other being. Do remember that if you break our agreement, your power fades, but you will forever remain _Mine_.”

“I will be Yours until the deluges drown all of creation.”

Sieglinde wrapped his shirt collar in Her hand, pulling the brand-new vampire close.

“You will be Mine for far longer than that, pet.”

“I would have it no other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im horny
> 
> dont look at this im the dungeon master and I get to pick the canon almost porn because im too embarrassed to write actual porn


End file.
